


Sanity

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Libertinism, Multi, Other, Sort Of, is grantaire a warning in my fics at this point, libertine soiree, straightjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Grantaire tries a different kind of bondage.





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: straightjacket

The straps were just tight enough.

Not so tight that they were wearing against him, or digging into his skin, but tight enough that his arms were forced to cross and he couldn't get free.

He'd never been in a straight jacket before, but Grantaire found it almost too appropriate.

The artist was fortunate that this was being done for deviance rather than necessity.

Many a Libertine before him had spent time in an asylum. Their desires considered madness, unnatural.

Whilst madness was something he would almost freely admit to, at least in the right company, he personally did not consider his own desires to be unnatural.

However when thinking upon those who had been caught, committed. Well, there were certainly a few that had deserved there fate. De Sade most of all.

Grantaire found him to be most distasteful. A couple of his books weren't really so bad, but the rest were beyond the pale. Grantaire covetted his small collection of books, and knowledge in general, but he would have happily burned De Sade's work. There were some things that even Libertines shouldn't contemplate.

The straps were tugged on sharply and Grantaire found himself pulled backwards. He was completely at the mercy of anyone who would come across him, moreso even than if he had been bound normally.

His whole upper body was contained by the jacket, twisting and straining against it did nothing to uncover or free him. If anything it just drived it home more how trapped he was like this.

The straps were pulled on again and Grantaire stumbled, sinking to his knees. His cock rubbed against the bottom of the jacket, hard and dripping. The fabric dampening from the contact.

He groaned and spread his legs, hoping to entice whoever it was that was toying with him. They'd kept out of sight so far, staying behind him as they pulled him this way and that.

A hand gripped his hair and pulled until his neck and spine arched back. The room he was in assured that he wouldn't spend the night alone, anyone could enter.

Grantaire wondered how many would use his insanity to walk the edge of their own.


End file.
